


Swearing

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mini Character Study, Swearing, cad and the wildmother lowkey, let caduceus say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: this is a ficlet I made a little while ago, decided to polish it a bit and post it here! Hope you enjoyed reading <3Comments super appreciated :)also listen,, I know Caduceus curses in the Twiggy episode, right at the end, and a couple other moments. But for real the majority of the time he doesn't cuss and he's got a reason why. His swearing holds weight and he knows how to wield it
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & The Mighty Nein
Kudos: 60





	Swearing

When Caduceus swears, it's almost unrecognizable. He doesn't say a dirty word, or use a crude meaning. He doesn't use anger to punctuate the end of a sentence.

He scrapes the mud and dust off his boots, looking at the lost cause he recognizes in his heart, and says, "I'm finished with you."

Or he sees an undead causing chaos and upending the balance his goddess has given the world, and he calls on her power as he swears--"You are finished." And he brings his staff down in a promise, in an oath, in a swear to the creature, bound by Melora's will and power, to see the deed done.

Caduceus is mild in manner in all matters. His friends tease him for his distaste of alcohol, but they leave him to his preferences. They think he has never sworn, that he is innocent of such words ever having passed his lips. 

They do not recognize that he has sworn much in his life. To his family, to nature, to his goddess. To his friends.

And he hopes he never feels the compulsion to part from them with the worst swear he can think of passing his lips--" _I am finished with you, and you of me_."

He will not return to that which he has cast off. He only swears upon the most detestable of creatures. The undead, the enemy. The forces that would harm that which he holds dear.

It seems to be a long way off. Their quests are winding and confusing and clear and strange. He follows the path his goddess sets before him, and he vows to uphold his faith in her through it all.

And he keeps a hope in his heart that he will never find a reason to leave this chaotic, lovable, broken group of friends, with a swear.

No matter how many times Jester tries to get him to say fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ficlet I made a little while ago, decided to polish it a bit and post it here! Hope you enjoyed reading <3
> 
> Comments super appreciated :)
> 
> also listen,, I know Caduceus curses in the Twiggy episode, right at the end, and a couple other moments. But for real the majority of the time he doesn't cuss and he's got a reason why. His swearing holds weight and he knows how to wield it


End file.
